Lily und James The Power of Love
by Lobo Guara
Summary: Überarbeitete Fassung von: Veränderungen oder: Ihr 7. Jahr.Ist jetzt besser. Pairing: LEJP Please R


Kapitel 1. - Der Anfang eines durchaus außergewöhnlichen Sommers einer nicht ganz normalen Familie

„Lily, du hast Post von jemandem aus deiner Schule gekriegt!", rief Rose Evans die Treppe hoch.

„Jippie!", schrie Lily, sprang aus der Hängematte in ihrem Zimmer und rannte die Treppe runter. Auf ihrem Stuhl saß ein bunter Papagei (B2/N: lol?? Ein Mamagei bei Lily?? LUSTIG!!!) mit einer Pergamentrolle am Bein. Sie kannte den Vogel nicht, also nahm sie ihm voller Erwartung die Rolle ab und gab ihm einen Eulenkeks. Auf dem Schrank klackerte ihre Eule Happyday empört mit dem Schnabel.

„Hey, hier Hap, sei nicht immer gleich so eifersüchtig.", rief sie der Eule zu und warf auch ihr ein paar Kekse auf den Schrank. „Jetzt mach schon auf!", ertönte da die Stimme ihres Vaters William Evans. Lily drehte sich um und sah ihre Eltern an. Sie lächelte in sich hinein und überflog den Brief schnell.

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war grimmig, als sie wieder aufsah. „ OH Nein, ganz bestimmt nicht!", sagte sie verdammt ruhig, dann gab sie ihren Eltern den Brief und verschwand, nicht, ohne die Küchentür zu knallen, in ihrem Zimmer. Ihre Eltern sahen sich an, dann lasen sie gemeinsam den Brief.

_Liebe Lily,_

_Ich weiß, dass du mit Sicherheit nicht sehr erfreut sein wirst, meine Schrift hier zu lesen, aber meine Eltern haben mich dazu gebracht, dir diesen Brief zu schicken. Vielleicht habe ich ihnen zu viel von dir erzählt…?_

_Aber egal, meine Eltern, Jane und Spencer DAS ist ein Nachname, lara kennst du nich Hallo Spencer:-D obwohl, da bist du zu klein für war vor deiner Zeit Potter, würden sich sehr freuen, deine gesamte Familie zu uns in unser Landhaus in ‚Godric s Hollow' wie wir alle wissen, ist das ein ORT bzw. DORF ;-) einzuladen. Ich weiß, dass du jetzt mit Sicherheit vor Wut schnaubst, aber bitte lies noch weiter. Deine Eltern sind zwar Muggel, aber sie wissen von Zauberei, daher dürfte es kein Problem sein, dass ‚ Godric s Hollow' die reinste Zaubererbude ist. Ich hänge jetzt noch ein paar Zeilen für deine Eltern an und hoffe, dass ihr kommt._

_James_

_An Mr. und Mrs. Evans_

_Vielleicht hat Ihre Tochter Lily schon von mir erzählt, dennoch zweifele ich daran was ich allerdings stark bezweifle, dass es viel, wenn überhaupt, gutes war, was Sie von mir zu hören bekommen haben. Wissen Sie, ich mag Lily schon seit der 3. Klasse ziemlich, doch sie findet meine Freunde Remus, Peter, Sirius und mich (besser bekannt als Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs (zumindest in der Schulwelt)) immer noch ziemlich angeberisch, kindisch und idiotisch_

_und hat mich auch so einiges Mal abblitzen lassen. Ich muss gestehen, dass es nicht einfach für mich gewesen ist, das zu akzeptieren, aber ich habe mich insgesamt gebessert, sagt Padfoot. Lily allerdings nicht, daher kann ich mir vorstellen, dass sie toben und direkt Nein sagen wird, aber ich bitte Sie, im Namen meiner Eltern, die Einladung trotzdem anzunehmen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_James Spencer Potter_

„Na, das ist ja toll, Rose! Wir fahren dieses Jahr doch nicht weg, und ich bin echt gespannt, wer Lilys Verehrer in der _‚anderen Welt'_ ist...", sagte William Evans begeistert und sah seine Frau an. „Ja, und außerdem wäre es doch unhöflich, die Einladung abzulehnen, oder?", erwiderte Rose fröhlich.

„Okay, ich gehe zu Petunia, du gehst zu Lily. Bringen wir s ihnen möglichst schonend bei, ja?", sagte William und ging nach unten in den Keller, wo sich Petunia s Zimmer befand. (B2/N: Deswegen ist die so verbittert :-D das typische Kellerkind-Syndrom xD) Rose indes ging die Treppe hoch, die Lily kurz vorher wütend und aufgebracht hoch gestürmt war.

Sie würde sich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben, dachte sich Rose. Wenn Lily wütend war, dann zauberte sie, was das Zeug hielt. Sie war jetzt 17 und galt in der Zaubererwelt somit als volljährig. So durfte sie auch außerhalb der Zaubererschule _Hogwarts_, welche sie, seitdem sie die Grundschule verlassen hatte, besuchte, zaubern. Und wenn Lily wütend war, dann veranstaltete sie meistens magische Zimmerfeuerwerke und wenn dann jemand das Zimmer betrat, ließ sie es regnen. Heute jedoch war es unnormal ruhig.

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat Rose das Zimmer, doch ihre Befürchtungen schienen unbegründet: Lily hatte ihr Zimmer in keinster Weise verändert. Es war magisch vergrößert, eine Waldlichtung mit einem See. Neben dem See stand eine Mühle und neben der Mühle graste Lilys Pferd Hella. Irgendwo bellte ihr Hund Mühle. Ja, er hieß wirklich Mühle, Lily hatte ihn gefunden, als sie die Mühle gehext hatte…. Lilys Hängematte hing leer zwischen zwei Bäumen.

„Lily?", rief ihre Mutter. „Lily!", keine Antwort. ‚_O Man, muss ich jetzt den ganzen Wald durchsuchen?'_, fragte Rose sich selbst und ging auf Hella zu. Mit einem einzigen Sprung saß sie oben und sagte: „Na gut, wo ist Lily, meine Süße?", fragte sie das Pferd und Hella trabte los.

Sie fand Lily hoch oben auf einem Baum sitzend, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. „Ähm, - Lily, …", fragte sie ihre Tochter. „Ja?", fragte diese und Rose sagte: „Könntest du mal da runter kommen?" Ohne zu antworten ließ Lily einen Faden aus ihrem Zauberstab kommen und band diesen am Baum fest. Dann umklammerte sie den Stab mit beiden Händen und ließ sich fallen. Kurz darauf stand sie neben ihrem Pferd und kappte das Seil. Dann sprang sie hinter ihrer Mutter auf das Pferd und fragte: „Was denn?" „Lass uns zum See reiten!", gab ihre Mutter zur Antwort.

„Du, Lily, könnte ich dich was fragen?", sagte Rose schließlich, als sie sich ins Gras am Rand des Sees setzten. „Nur, wenn s dabei nicht um _Potter _geht!", spuckte Lily. „Nein, nicht wirklich… ich wollte wissen, wie du _das hier so_ hingekriegt hast!", sagte Rose lächelnd.

„Als Erstes hab ich Dumbledore gefragt, ob er mir helfen kann. Er konnte. Er hat einen Zauber auf das Zimmer gelegt, damit das Ministerium keine Zauberei aufspüren kann. Das letzte waren dann noch Vergrößerungszauber, dann einige Verwandlungszauber. Damit ihr unten nichts hört, wenn ich zauber, hab ich das Zimmer mit dem Silencio-Zauber belegt. Die Tür hab ich impertubiert, damit niemand unbefugt lauschen kann, der Silencio wird durch ihn noch verstärkt.", zählte Lily auf. Sie rückten näher zum Wasser und ließen die Beine im Wasser baumeln.

„Hm, dieser Potter, da redest du doch nicht von James Potter, oder? Nicht von dem, der die Einladung geschickt hat, oder?", meldete sich da Rose zu Wort, einen Vorstoß wagend. „Doch. Hmpf… Ich geh da nicht hin. Der ist der größte Trottel der Welt, von einem Gentleman steckt in ihm so viel, wie in einem Bergtroll und er ist zusätzlich … mhhhm

//_idiotisch, kindisch, banal, dermaßen selbstverliebt, rumtreiberisch, frech, überaus schrecklich in mich verliebt, der beliebteste Junge der Schule, der verhassteste Junge in meinem Leben und ich bin wegen ihm immer nur_ _das Mädchen, das nicht mit James Potter ausgehen will_!// Nee, da geh ich nicht hin!!! Außerdem wohnt sein Marauderfreund Black mit in dem Haus, in Hogwarts gibt es einen Spruch der besagt: Zusammen mit Potter und Black ist das Chaos perfekt. ", erklärte Lily mit Nachdruck, wobei sie die für sie verhassten Charaktereigenschaften des Junges an den Fingern abzählte.

„Lily, - dein Vater und ich haben beschlossen, die Einladung anzunehmen!", sagte Rose leicht irritiert nach Lilys Ausbruch.

Lily fiel vor Schreck kopfüber ins Wasser. Sie versuchte zu atmen, doch statt Luft strömte Wasser in ihre Lungen und als sie auftauchte, hustete und keuchte sie eine ganze Weile lang nur. Als sie wieder sprechen konnte, schrie sie:

„WAS? Mum, tu mir das nicht an! Sag einfach NEIN!!!" „Aber Lily, das geht doch n…" „…und wie das geht. Was glaubst du, wie oft Potter mich gefragt hat: Gehst du mit mir aus, Evans? und wo? Der lauert mir vor den Toiletten auf, im verbotenen Wald, im Quidditchmatch, wenn ich gerade Tore schieße, einfach ÜBERALL!!! Glaub mir, der versteht das Wörtchen ‚Nein', auch wenn ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob er die Buchstaben richtig zu deuten weiß…", fauchte Lily. „Hast du vielleicht mal daran gedacht, dass er dich wirklich mehr mag, als mögen? Dass er dich vielleicht… - …liebt?", fragte ihre Mutter sanft. „Du nicht auch noch!!!", schrie Lily sie an.

„Liliana Chiara Evans, jetzt hör gut zu: Wir, die ganze Familie Evans, werden schon in zwei Tagen bei den Potters eintrudeln (soweit es denen recht ist) und den Rest deiner Ferien dort verbringen. Punkt, Ende, aus. Keine Widerrede!" Damit beendete Rose ihren Vortrag, drehte sich zur Tür und ging auf sie zu. Angekommen, drehte sie sich zu der wutschnaubenden Lily um und sagte: „Ähm, ich schick dir die Vögel - nee, komm einfach runter und ‚drapier' mal hin, und sag bescheid, dass wir kommen."

„Nö!", murmelte Lily trotzig vor sich hin, ging aber zum Kamin, der in ihrem Wald an einem Baum lehnte. Apparieren… ihre Mutter hatte ja keine Ahnung – woher auch? Lily griff zum Flohpulver und entzündete mit Hilfe ihres Zauberstabes ein Feuer. Sie steckte ihre Hand mit dem Flohpulver und den Kopf in die Flammen und sagte laut und deutlich: „Godric s Hollow!"

Die Flammen färbten sich grün und Lilys Kopf flog durch die Karmine und Ofenrohre anderer Zauberer. Sie schloss die Augen, damit sie keine Asche hinein bekam und als sie sie öffnete, fand sie ihren Kopf in dem Karmin eines riesigen, aber scheinbar gemütlichen Wohnraumes wieder.

Im Raum standen mindestens ein Dutzend bequem aussehender Sessel rum und in den vorderen drei Sesseln saßen drei Personen.

„Alex!", keuchte Lily auf, doch sie schlug sich gleich darauf die Hand vor den Mund. „Uhm - Lily, was machst du denn hier?", fragte James und erhob sich aus seinem Sessel. Schnellen Schrittes ging er zum Karmin und vor Lilys Kopf in die Hocke. „Padfoot ist mit Alex zusammen, schon vergessen?", murmelte er, „Ach, und wie steht 's mit der Einladung?"

„Hmpf!", machte Lily nur. Dann aber sprach sie widerwillig:

„Wenn es nach mir gehen würde: NEIN!

Wenn es nach Petty _(Englisch für: engstirnig; geringfügig; klein; unbedeutend; kleinlich; kleingeistig)_ gehen würde: Meine Ferien mit lauter FREAKS verbringen? Nein Danke!

Doch leider geht es nach meinen Eltern und die würden gerne schon in zwei Tagen hier ein - trudeln. Vorausgesetzt, das geht bei euch klar. So, jetzt geh ich wieder, wenn s nichts ausmacht,

Okay?"

„Nee, jetzt wart doch mal, Lily. Komm doch mal rüber. Das Anwesen ist echt irre und du _musst _Jane und Spencer kennen lernen. Die sind nämlich total nett und -", Alex brach ab und kam zum Kaminrost rübergeschlendert. Mit einer Geste scheuchte sie James hoch, dieser ging beleidigt ein paar Schritte weg und schnaufte.

„Lily, bitte sei während der Ferien nett zu James. Er meint es erstens ernst mit dir, zweitens noch ein wenig ernster und drittens solltet ihr euch alleine schon wegen Jane, Rose, Spencer und Christian vertragen. Außerdem dürften deine Ferien nicht all zu schlimm werden…", beendete Alex. Lily sah ihre Hogwarts – Freundin komisch an.

‚_Eigentlich konnte man Alexandra Winter in Gefühlsdingen und so und auch sonst eigentlich recht gut über den Weg trauen, aber Potter sollte es ausnahmsweise mal richtig ernst meinen mit einem Mädchen? Nein, der Gedanke war absurd, nein, mehr als das: er war eventuell so etwas wie ein kleines Aufleuchten von Hoffnung gewesen. Die Hoffnung, dass dieser Junge doch nicht ganz idiotisch war? Doch Lily musste sich geirrt haben, denn Erstens hasste sie Potter, Zweitens: seit wann dachte sie in diesem Rahmen über Potter nach und Drittens war der Gedanke sowieso Müll gewesen. Hmm, warum hatte sie ihn dann gedacht?'_

„Kann ich eben mal zu euch rüberkommen? Ich muss noch Fido, Mom ´s Papagei holen.", unterbrach Pot- nee, James ihre Gedanken.

„Hmm.", machte sie, noch ein wenig geistesabwesend.

„Na gut, ich komm vielleicht nachher mal rüber. Für ne halbe Stunde oder so…", sagte sie letztendlich und zog den Kopf aus den Flammen.

Sekunden später stand sie auch schon wieder in ihrem Wald in ihrem Zimmer. Nie, aber auch wirklich nie, würde jemand erfahren, warum sie den Wald gezaubert hatte. Schon gar nicht

Pott-James. Auch wenn der gleich unweigerlich all das zu Gesicht bekommen würde. Sie mussten hin und zurück per Flohpulver reisen, da das Haus der Potters mit einem Apparierschutz belegt war, ebenso wie das Haus der Evans.

#KNALL# #HILFE!# #WAS SOLL DAS?# Geschirrklappern

_O Nein, er hat versucht, zu apparieren. Scheiße! ´_, dachte Lily panisch und stürmte runter.

Als sie in die Küche trat, sah sie zuerst ihre Mutter, die zitternd nach draußen guckte, dann ihren Vater, der leicht verwirrt aus der Wäsche schaute, und dann Petunia. Petunia starrte nicht aus dem Fenster. Sie sah auch nicht verwirrt aus. Nein, in ihren Augen spiegelte sich die blanke Panik. Vor ihr auf dem Boden lag ein in Einzelteile zersprungener Teller. Lily sah sie alle an. Es fiel ihr schwer, nicht laut loszulachen, es wäre vollkommen ungerecht gewesen. Aus dem Nichts ertönte eine Stimme:

„Hey, Evans. Lass mich sofort hier raus. Das ist ein Befehl. Vergiss nicht, mein Dad arbeitet in der Aurorenzentrale. Vergiss das nicht, jaaa?", kam es aus dem Nirgendwo mit einem leichten bettelnden Unterton. „Klappe, Potter. Halt mal die Luft an. Das war ein Apparierschutz. Hmm. Wie wird der noch mal aufgelöst?_ Ooooh_ beim Troll, ich glaube, ich habe die Handbewegung vergessen…", antwortete Lily mit Unschuldsmiene.

„Lily. Sag mal, bist du jetzt übergeschnappt oder so? Das würde ich jetzt gerne mal wissen.", meldete Petunia sich zu Wort. Sie sah Lily komisch an. _Seltsam ist sie geworden. Wo ist Tunie, meine liebe Schwester, die ich früher so geliebt habe. Wir waren so oft zusammen. Haben uns über die normalsten Dinge der Welt unterhalten, doch was ist jetzt? Wo ist Tunie? Wer hat die Echte Petunia Evans geklaut? Ich will sie wieder haben. Ich halte diese ständige Streiterei nicht mehr aus. TUNIIIIIEEEE!_

„Nein, bin ich nicht. Potter hat versucht, hierher zu apparieren, doch da ich das Haus mit einem Apparierschutz belegt habe dürfte er sich nun in einer anderen Dimension befinden, von der aus man die Erde im Blickfeld hat. Stimmt s, Potter", erklärte Lily und sah händeringend Richtung oben.

„Ja. Au, zum Gnom und beim Barte Merlins, jetzt bin ich doch auf der Bananenschale ausgerutscht. So eine Scheiße aber auch", fluchte James.

„Potter, hast du deinen Zauberstab dabei? Wenn ja, könnten diese Flüche bös ´ enden…

aber was, zum Troll hat eine Bananenschale dort oben zu suchen?"

„Ja, das war nich meine Schuld, musst du wissen. Das war Padfoot mit seinen Streichen. Im 4. Jahr, in den Sommerferien, nachdem du mir am _Hogwarts Express_ wieder ne Abfuhr erteilt hattest, hatte er es satt, sich mein Gejammer anzuhören und wollte dir ne Bananenschale schicken. Deshalb hat er im 5. Jahr auch so komische Bemerkungen gemacht, aber ich denke, dass er den Zauber damals noch nicht richtig beherrscht hat… jedenfalls ist diese dämliche Schale jetzt hier und ich bin darauf ausgerutscht.", empörte sich James.

„Hmm. Aha. Gut zu wissen. Hör mal, Potter: wir machen einen Deal, okay? Wenn du mich in den Ferien kein einziges Mal fragst, ob ich mit dir ausgehe, dann hebe ich den Apparierschutz auf. Einverstanden?", rief Lily fröhlich, eine Haarsträhne sich hinters Ohr klemmend.

„Häh?"

„Mensch Potter, wo warst du jetzt nur wieder mal mit deinen Gedanken, he? Ach nein, warte, ich will es garantiert nicht wissen.", sagte Lily, dann wiederholte sie ihren Vorschlag.

„Hmm. Von mir aus… Hauptsache ist, dass ich nicht ewig hier herum sitzen muss.", entgegnete James, doch Lily hörte aus seiner Stimme heraus, dass er das nur widerwillig tat.

Lily hob die Apparierschutzmaßnahmen(B1/N: bää das hört sich doof an… nicht lieber Apparierschutz?!) (A/N: oder die Apparationsgrenze g ?) (B2/N: Appariergrenze o. Apparierschutzmaßnahme – wie wärs damit, Kinners:-)) (A2/N: Omg… wie kommst du auf Sowas… das ist komisch g egal. Denkt euch das Wort, was ihr haben wollt, dorthin, liebe Leser )auf, doch kurz darauf jagte ein KNALL den nächsten. Neben James erschien die Bananenschale, tausende und abertausende von Blumen und –

Päckchen. An die 12 müssten es mindestens gewesen sein. Lily verzog den Mund.

„Was soll das sein?", fragte sie teils verwirrt, teils empört. „Oh.", machte James, dann hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. „Dürfte ich mich erdreisten, Ihnen, Miss Evans, die gesamten Geschenke, die ich dir, Lily, in all den Jahren von der dritten Klasse aufwärts an zu Weihnachten und zum Geburtstag versucht habe zu schenken, zu überreichen?", fragte er feierlich und zog ein Päckchen von ganz unten hervor.

Lily stöhnte innerlich auf. _´Geschenke. Auch das noch. Der Kerl konnte sie nicht nur mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit nerven, nein, er musste ihr auch noch Geschenke machen. Schrecklich._

_Obwohl… Geschenke. Geschenke sind immer gut. Also dann…´_

Zögerlich nahm sie James das Erste Paket ab. Es war mühevoll verpackt worden und obenauf lag eine kleine Karte. Lily öffnete sie und eine Stimme, die unverkennbar James gehörte, auch, wenn er damals offensichtlich noch jünger klang, drang aus ihr heraus: _„Hi, Lily. Hiermit wünsche ich dir alles Gute zum 13. Geburtstag. Ich hoffe, dein Geschenk gefällt dir und du kannst es gebrauchen. Bis zum 1. September, James"_

Neugierig und sich nicht von dem ooooh ihres Vaters stören lassend, packte sie das Päckchen aus. „Huch!", machte sie, als sie sah, was sich in dem Karton befand: ein Besenkompass. „Ähhh- Danke!", stammelte sie an James gewandt, doch der winkte ab und reichte ihr ein nächstes Päckchen.

Lily bekam zu Weihnachten, 3. Jahr einen dicken Gryffindorschal, zum 14. Geburtstag ein Fotoalbum, das mit Bildern aus der Schule beklebt war (Professor McGonagall mit ihrer strengsten Miene oder Hagrid, wie er aus dem verbotenen Wald kam), und zu Weihnachten 4. Jahr bekam sie ein Besenpflege Set.

James reichte ihr gerade ein neues Geschenk: es war sehr flach, sehr schön verpackt und ein bisschen lang. James machte nun einen sehr stolzen Gesichtsausdruck, der Lily nur noch neugieriger machte. Als sie das Papier aufriss, fielen zwei Pergamentbögen heraus. Lily griff nach dem Ersten, doch auf dem war – Nichts. Einfach Nichts. Wie konnte das sein? Fragend blickte sie James an, doch dieser zeigte nur auf das Zweite Stück Pergament.

Lily las den Zettel schnell durch:

_Liebe Lily._

_Wir Marauder waren sehr geschockt gewesen, als Alex sagte, du seiest jetzt Vertrauensschülerin. Oho, aber trotzdem: so ein Talent wie dich muss man fördern, deshalb schicken wir dir diese extra für dich angefertigte Marauder s Map von den hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Für die Anleitung kommst du am besten zu mir, ja?_

_Happy Birthday,_

_James_

„Aha. Und was ist das … die Karte des Rumtreibers? Hört sich komisch an. Aber ich bitte dich, das Pergament, das ich hier in meiner anderen Hand halte, dir einmal genau anzuschauen, und dann wirst du mit Sicherheit ALLES erkennen können.", Lilys Stimme triefte vor aufgesetztem Sarkasmus, doch James schien das nicht zu bemerken. Flugs ging er auf Lily zu, nahm ihr das Pergament aus der Hand, tippte es mit seinem Zauberstab an und sagte: _„Ich schwöre feierlich, dass ich ein Tunichtgut bin!"_

Lily staunte nicht schlecht, als auf dem Pergament plötzlich eine Schrift erschien:

_Die Hochwohlgeborenen Herren Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot und Prongs präsentieren stolz:_

_(ganz in Englisch wäre es dann: _**Messers** **Moony**, **Wormtail**, **Padfoot and Prongs proudly present: )**

_The Marauder s Map _

Und kurz darauf erschienen neue Linien. Gänge, Räume, Korridore. Schloss Hogwarts!

„Wow!", entfuhr es Lily. „Das ist… das ist stark. Wo habt ihr die denn her?"

„Selbst gemacht!", kommentierte James stolz. „Das muss ich dir jetzt aber nicht glauben, oder?", fragte Lily skeptisch. „Musst du nicht, solltest du aber. Ausnahmsweise habe ich nämlich mal Recht!", erklärte James bissig.

„Na ja. Aber cool ist die ja. Danke.", meinte Lily und James gab ihr ein neues Geschenk.

Aber Ausnahmsweise stimmte nicht ganz: Wenn es zum Beispiel um Verwandlungen ging, war Potter erstklassig. Genau wie Lily. Und das wusste beide, nur wollte es keiner vor dem anderen sagen.

James strahlte innerlich. So oft wie Lily sich heute schon bei ihm bedankt hatte, hätte er sich nie erträumen lassen. Im 6. Jahr zu Weihnachten schenkte er ihr ein Buch über die Unterschiede von Animagi und Metamorphmagi und zum 16. Geburtstag bekam sie von ihm eine Kette in Gold und Silber mit einem eingefassten Stein, der in allen möglichen und unmöglichen Farben schimmerte und glänzte. (B1/N: Lara… gibt es BLAUE Rubine?! xD Wenn schon SAPHIR! Rubine sind meines Erachtens immer rot… Und wenn du Saphir nicht willst, dann nimm wen. Edelstein g) (A/N: DAS ist eine besondere Art von Rubin. Es ist mir durchaus bewusst, dass Rubine rot sind, ebenso, wie Smaragde grün und Saphire blau - du sprichst mit einer begeisterten Steinesammlerin also sag mir net, ich hätte keine Ahnung ggg Wie da schon steht, war dies der einzige noch existierende blaue Rubin, und da die Kette aus versehen beim letzten Match gegen Voldi zerstört wird, kann man mir nichts nachweisen ) (B2/N: Ich stimm Jojo grad mal voll zu!! ROTE RUBINE GIBT'S NICH!!!! DAT HEIßT DANN EDELSTEIN, WENN MADAME SO WAS HABEN WILL!!! bääääääääh) (A2/N: Menno…. Ich mag euch nicht… ich mag nur Steine g dann nehme ich halt ne andere Farbe, ne ungewöhnlichere g so besser?)

Das war ganz schön viel Arbeit gewesen, den aus dem verbotenen Wald zu holen. Was musste diese Acromantula auch immer da rumkriechen und drohen, jeden zu zerhackstücken, der dem letzten Inter-Eum-Regenbogen-Prisma zu nahe kam? Wäre James damals nicht in Prongs Gestalt gewesen, hätte das Viech wahrscheinlich viel eher Verdacht geschöpft.

„Die Kette schützt dich vor Flüchen des 2. Grades und darunter, wie zum Beispiel _Tarantallegra, Locomoter Wibbly, Expelliarmus _oder _Rictusempra_. Außerdem wirkt sie ein wenig wie _Felix Felicis. _Im Duell kann diese Kette sehr nützlich sein.", erklärte er Lily.

„Cool! Danke, James.", rief Lily aus und sie meinte es ehrlich.

„James?", fragte James, „Nicht Potter?"

„Nein, nicht Potter. Schon allein wegen der Ferien nicht. Ich muss schon mal anfangen, mich umzugewöhnen. Sonst schaff ich ´s nicht rechtzeitig…", beliebte Lily zu scherzen.

Langsam kam auch in die Evans wieder Bewegung. Lilys Mutter wollte gerade die Scherben auf dem Boden einsammeln, doch Lily winkte ab und James hob seinerseits seinen Zauberstab. „Lassen Sie es gut sein, Mrs. Evans, ich erledige das", meinte er, lächelte und mit einem Schlenker seines Stabes verschwanden die Reste, die von Petunias Panikattacke zeugten.

„Dankeschön, Mr. Potter." William Evans hielt ihm die Hand zum Gruß hin.

„Ich bin Will, Lilys Vater."

James erwiderte die Geste und antwortete höflich: „Die Ehre ist ganz auf meiner Seite. Und keine Ursache. Ja, man sieht, dass Lily Ihre Tochter ist - Das Haar ist unverkennbar." James zwinkerte und deutete auf das flammend rote Haar der beiden Evans'. Lily hatte die Haarfarbe eindeutig von ihrem Vater - ihre Mutter wie auch Petunia hatten beide nicht annähernd rotes Haar. Während das von Rose ein dunkles Braun, fast schon schwarz verkörperte waren Petunias Haare von einem mittelblonden Farbton.

James richte auch Rose Evans die Hand und gab ihr - ganz der Sohn seines Vaters, der aus einer altehrwürdigen Zaubererfamilie stammte, in welchen dies zur Begrüßung üblich war - einen Handkuss. „Guten Tag, Mrs. Evans. Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen.

Und Sie können mich ruhig James nennen, Sie müssen nicht „Mr. Potter" sagen. Dann komme ich mir so… erwachsen vor. Und erwachsen trifft, laut ihrer Tochter, nicht auf mich zu."

Rose (B1/N: Rose) (B2/N: Laraaa…. ROSE!) (A/N: Hups, war verwirrt . :D hatte zwischendrin Jane da stehen, weil ich nicht mehr wusste, wie ich sie genannt hatte…….) schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Also ehrlich, James. Dann nenn du uns bitte auch beim Vornamen. Ich bin Rose und da vorne steht Petunia, Lilys ältere Schwester. Und wenn du, Lily, es noch ein einziges Mal wagst, diesen jungen Mann als „nicht erwachsen" zu bezeichnen, dann weiß ich auch nicht, was bei deiner Erziehung schief gelaufen ist." Rose grinste. Und James stimmte mit ein. „Wie oft ich diesen Satz schon von Mum gehört habe", murmelte er leise grinsend, während sich nun auch Petunia mit einmischte:

„WAS SCHIEFGELAUFEN IST IN IHRER ERZIEHUNG? ALLES!!!!! SIE IST EIN VERDAMMTER _**FREAK**_!"

Alles war still, Lily biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Dann trat sie einen Schritt vor, nahm ihren Zauberstab, verkleinerte die Blumen, die offenbar durch irgendeinen Zauber haltbar gemacht worden waren, und die restlichen Geschenke, steckte sie in ihre Taschen, zusammen mit ihrem Zauberstab und ging dann auf Petunia zu.

„Petty, es würde mich freuen, wenn du mich wieder normal behandeln würdest… vielleicht ein wenig so, wie früher - Tunie! Bye Mum, Bye Dad, ich geh jetzt mit James mit. Alex ist drüben bei den Potters und ich wollte ein wenig mit ihr quatschen. Bis heute Abend oder so. glaube nicht, dass ich früher komme, muss mich eh beherrschen, nicht auszuticken. Und könnt ihr euch nicht mal nen Kamin kaufen - ich muss immer nach oben, wenn ich flohen will. Und die Gäste kommen auch immer in meinem Zimmer raus - was, wenn ich mich gerade UMZIEHEN würde?" Doch ihr Gesicht zeigte, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte. Sie lachte leise und zerrte James dann mit sich, der fasziniert diesen kleinen ‚Familienkrach', wenn man es denn so nennen kann, beobachtet hatte.

Aber Lily hatte sich erstaunlich gut aus der Affäre gezogen.

Sie gingen die Treppen zu Lilys Zimmer rauf, schweigend, was sonst. Lily war zu sehr mit dem Gedanken daran beschäftigt, wie sie Petunia wieder in ihre einst so geliebte Schwester zurückverwandeln könnte und James dachte darüber nach, wie

er sich fühlen würde, wäre er an Lilys Stelle.

Sie kamen zu der Tür, auf der ein großer Gryffindorlöwe, ein Ravenclawadler, Ein Hufflepuffdachs und eine Slytherinschlange auf jeweiligem Untergrund abgebildet waren.

Nur… eines wunderte James. Die Schlange und der Löwe - sie wandten einander nicht den Rücken zu, wie es normalerweise auf den Wappen Hogwarts' der Fall war - sie sahen sich an, und der Löwe hatte eine Tatze in Richtung der grün-silbern schimmernden Schlange ausgestreckt, während die Schlange sich aufgerichtet hatte, sodass sich die Tiere in die Augen blickten.

Mit Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff war keine Veränderung vollzogen worden.

James starrte immer noch auf das Wappen, als Lily ihn anstupste. „Ähm - James? Können wir? Ach und könntest du bitte den Vogel rufen, den haben wir jetzt vergessen..."

James pfiff daraufhin einmal auf zwei Fingern und der Papagei kam unter wildem Flügelschlagen zu ihnen und setzte sich auf James Arm. „Okay, wir können. Aber irgendwann musst du mir mal erklären, was diese Abwandlung des Hog**w**artswappens zu bedeuten hat." Er grinste wieder mal und Lily antwortete, während sie die Türklinke runterdrückte: „So sah das Wappen aus, bevor Slytherin und Gryffindor sich gestritten haben.

Danach änderte man es und alle Gründer, so heißt es, gingen ihre eigenen Wege - deswegen das Abwenden der Gesichter." Damit stieß die die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer auf und James stand einfach nur da, fassungslos ob diesem riesigen Raum mit der eindrucksvollen „Innenausstattung". Ein hervorgepresstes „Wow" entfuhr ihm und Lily lachte.

„Das ist nichts. Nur mein Zimmer halt. Ich brauche das. Und jetzt steh hier nicht so rum, ich habe Alex sehr viel zu erzählen, musst du wissen!" Damit zog sie ihn weiter durch ihr „Zimmer" und irgendwann standen sie vor einem Kamin, der zwischen zwei Bäumen verankert war. James sah sie befremdet an. „Nach dir", grinste Lily, verwies auf das Säckchen mit Flohpulver neben dem Kamin, das an einem Ast baumelte - James hätte es nicht gewundert, wenn das Pulver in einem Astloch verborgen gewesen wäre - und der Schwarzhaarige verschwand kurz darauf in grün leuchtenden Flammen. Lily tat es ihm gleich und stand Sekunden später in dem gemütlich aussehenden Wohnzimmer der Potters - und es war noch riesiger, als sie auf den ersten Blick gedacht hatte.

Überall waren Sitzgruppen durch den Raum verteilt. Sitzgruppen, von zwei bis vier Sesseln, hier ein Sofa, dort ein paar Kissen. Alles in allem - jetzt war es an LILY, den Mund vor Staunen nicht mehr zu zu kriegen.

„Keep Cool, Lil!" grinste Alex, machte ihren Sessel frei - die Sitzgruppe, in der Alex und Sirius saßen war nur mit drei Sesseln ausgestattet - und setzte sich zu ihrem Freund auf den Schoß. „Setz dich, Lil!" „Danke. Und nenn mich nicht Lily…" grummelte Lily und bewegte sich auf Alex' verlassenen Sessel zu. James ließ sich auf dem dritten nieder. Keinem der vier fiel die Person auf, die sich die ganze Zeit im Hintergrund einen zurechtgrinste.

Langsam näherte sich Sheryl der Gruppe von Teenagern und jungen Erwachsenen. Drei von ihnen waren ihr mittlerweile wohlbekannt und auch die vierte schien sie zu kennen, obwohl sie sie noch nie gesehen hatte. Sie ging zu James Sessel, tippte den Schwarzhaarigen einmal an, dann ließ sie sich auf seinem Schoß nieder. „Hey Jamie, Siri! Alex. Wie geht's euch heute so? Habt ihr euch wieder mal neuen Mist ausgedacht - ihr seid so… verdächtig ruhig", begrüßte sie die drei, die sie fast täglich sah. „Du, Chérie, das muss an Evans liegen, dass es so ruhig ist. Prongsie hat's die Sprache verschlagen.", begründete Sirius das Schweigen und grinste frech. James warf ihm dafür das Kissen, welches als Kopfstütze am Sessel hing, an den Kopf.

„Siri, ich heiße SHERYL, und nicht CHÉRIE - merk dir das! Und stimmt, dann habe ich wohl doch richtig gedacht. Du musst demzufolge, was meines Cousins bester Freund gerade von sich gegeben hat, Lily sein, oder?" James piekte Sheryl in die Seite. „Red nicht so komisch", knurrte er. „Ich rede, wie ich will, Jamie!" „Und nenn mich nicht Jamie!"

„Netter Schlagabtausch, aber du müsstest jetzt noch einmal kontern, sonst gewinnt er", grinste Lily und stand auf. „Was mich anbelangt hast du Recht, ich bin Lily, eine Freundin von Al. Und ich bin nur halb freiwillig hier. Zu Hause ist … nun ja… Stress." sie reichte Sheryl die Hand und sie machten sich untereinander bekannt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Sheryl Potter, James Cousine war und immer mindestens einmal im Jahr zu Besuch kam, manchmal zweimal. Aber einmal auf jeden Fall, wie sie betonte.

„Wie kommt es, dass du jetzt hier bist?", fragte Lily sie und fragte sich, ob Sheryl wohl auch magisch begabt war, da sie sie noch nie auf Hogwarts gesehen hatte.

„Also das ist eine lange Geschichte… Meine Eltern und ich sind, als ich 5 war, nach Italien gezogen, dort haben wir dann bis vor zwei Monaten gewohnt. Naja. Vor zwei Monaten sind meine Eltern bei einem Einsatz - sie waren Auroren, musst du wissen - ums Leben gekommen und ich wurde hier her gebracht. Mein Schuljahr an der dortigen Accademia per maleficio et negromanzia … wie sagt ihr - Witchcraft and Wizardry? (Hexerei und Zauberei) wurde frühzeitig beendet und ich bin nach England gekommen, zu Jane und Spencer. Ich werde demnächst mit euch in Hogwarts mein letztes Studienjahr beginnen."

Lily lachte. Sie mochte diese Potter, die so aufgeschlossen und freundlich war, ganz anderes als ihr aufgeblasener Cousin. Sie schnaubte innerlich. ‚Ja ja, vor meinen Eltern schleimen und jetzt kein Wort mehr sagen. Das kann ich auch. Vergiss es, Potter', dachte sie bei sich.

„Komm, lass uns mal hoch gehen, ich hab hier ein echt nettes Zimmer bekommen und" Sheryl grinste und brach ab, warf einen Seitenblick auf Sirius, zwinkerte ihm zu und fuhr fort: „und ich schätze, mit Siri und Alex kann man momentan nicht viel anfangen, die sind mit sich selber beschäftigt und mein lieber Cousin …naja, das klingt vielleicht hart, aber momentan nervt er einfach."

Die Rothaarige gluckste abermals und James versuchte einzuwenden, dass Lily immer noch sein Besuch sei, aber sie winkte ab. „Ich bin wegen Al hier, nicht wegen dir, POTTER. Und ich verspüre gerade leider nicht die geringste Lust, mich mit dir zu streiten, ansonsten könnte das hier vielleicht noch ganz lustig werden, aber lassen wir das."

Lily warf den Kopf in den Nacken und folgte Sheryl, welche schon zur Tür gegangen war, aus dem Raum.

James sah ihr seufzend hinterher, stand ebenfalls auf und nachdem er Sirius einmal auf die Schulter geklopft hatte, um ihm zu zeigen, dass er ging, verschwand auch er in sein Zimmer. Der Tag war für ihn so gut wie gelaufen.


End file.
